1. Grant of Non-Exclusive Right
This application was prepared with financial support from the Saudi Arabian Cultural Mission, and in consideration therefore the present inventor has granted The Kingdom of Saudi Arabia a non-exclusive right to practice the present invention.
2. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to local electrical power generation from vehicle movement, and more specifically, to local electrical power generation from vehicle movement to provide roadside information on the road ahead of a vehicle.
3. Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Generating electrical power from vehicle movement has been the subject of ongoing efforts. Moving automobile traffic generates wind currents which can be harnessed to drive a turbine and generate electricity. Alternatively or additionally, the weight of moving vehicles can be used in a pressing mechanism, and this pressing mechanism can be translated into a rotational mechanism to drive a turbine and generate electricity.
Often in remote areas there are wide roadways with limited visibility along the breadth of the road, especially along ones that bend around such large objects as mountains or building structures. Also very often cross-road entrances and exits are difficult to see in hazardous weather conditions. Therefore it can be beneficial to have visual aids such as imbedded lights in the road indicating their locations to help the driver coordinate to their desired route.